


I’ll return, Gensokyo!

by tatatatan



Series: Endless illusion [5]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grown Up, Mokou/Sumireko, Mysterious, Revenge
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: "Rồi tôi sẽ trở lại, Ảo Tưởng Hương!"
Series: Endless illusion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795





	1. Prologue

Tôi trở về nhà sau chuyến đi cùng với Merry. Thật ra thì đáng lẽ tôi đã ở nhà cùng chị họ của mình, nhưng không hiểu vì sao, gần đây chị ấy có vẻ rất kì lạ. Phải lâu lắm tôi mới có dịp về Tokyo thăm chị ấy, thế mà chị ấy chẳng thèm quan tâm gì cả.

Vài ngày đầu thì chị ấy vẫn rất bình thường. Nhưng từ tuần trước, khi tôi kể cho chị ấy về hoạt động của câu lại bộ “Phong ấn bí mật”, chị ấy bắt đầu hành động rất kì lạ, cả ngày nhốt mình trong phòng và chỉ ra ngoài vào ban đêm. Tôi có hỏi, nhưng chị ấy cũng chẳng thèm trả lời…

“Em về rồi đây”, vừa bước vào nhà, tôi ngạc nhiên khi thấy chị ấy đứng cạnh tủ đựng giày

“Ừ”, chị ấy đáp lại, tay chăm chú ghi chép

“Sumireko… chị lại ra ngoài sao?”, tôi cố gắng lấy hết can đảm cất tiếng hỏi, “Chị định đi đâu vào giờ này?!”

Sumireko dừng bút, không thèm đáp lại tôi. Chị ấy lấy hai sợi dây, buộc tóc hai bên kiểu trẻ con như hồi còn học cấp 3 (dù lúc này chị đã 27 tuổi rồi). Chị với lấy chiếc nón đen buộc nơ y hệt chiếc nón của tôi trên móc, choàng lên người chiếc áo choàng đen với những kí tự kì lạ bên trong. Sau đó, Sumireko mỉm cười bước đến chỗ tôi, à không, bước về phía cánh cửa.

“Chị Sumireko?…”

“Renko, em không cần biết đâu. Dù sao…”, chị ấy đặt tay lên vai tôi, nói thầm, “…Vẫn phải cảm ơn em vì việc này…”

“Cảm ơn? Vì việc gì? Em không hiểu cho lắm…”

“Em cũng không cần hiểu đâu”, Sumireko bước thẳng về phía cánh cửa, “Ở lại trông nhà nhé!”

‘Rầm’, tiếng sập cửa vang lên khi Sumireko vừa dứt lời

“Khoan đã!”, tôi vội mở cửa nhìn ra ngoài

Không thấy Sumireko…

Mới chỉ vài giây, làm sao chị ấy biến mất nhanh như thế được… Đành vậy, dù cố gắng tìm cũng chẳng thấy, chắc chị ấy sẽ chẳng làm gì nguy hiểm đâu.

Tôi bước vào nhà, treo cái nón lên móc, buông một tiếng thở dài:

“Haizzzz, chị Sumireko đúng là… Mà… cũng lâu rồi nhỉ?”

Tôi chăm chú nhìn cái nón của mình, đó là món quà mà Sumireko đã tặng tôi hồi nhỏ, một chiếc nón y hệt cái của chị ấy, khi mà chị ấy kể cho tôi nghe về những bí ẩn mà chị ấy đã khám phá, về một thế giới tươi đẹp đầy kì diệu. Vài tháng sau, tôi nghe thấy những lời phàn nàn về thành tích học tập của Sumireko… Từ một học sinh ưu tú, trở thành một học sinh… ngủ liên tục, chẳng thèm chú tâm đến bài vở nữa. Tôi tự hỏi không biết điều gì đã khiến chị ấy từ bỏ tất cả như vậy? Nhưng từ lúc đó, Sumireko mà tôi thấy không còn là một con người lạnh lùng, mặt lúc nào cũng nghiêm trọng, luôn xa lánh người khác nữa. Chị ấy đã trở nên vui vẻ hơn rất nhiều, tuy vẫn không thích kết bạn, nhưng chị ấy đã trở nên thân thiện hơn. Một năm sau, Sumireko lại trở về như cũ, lại là một học sinh ưu tú, lại tự tách biệt mình với mọi người, còn luôn bảo rằng mình đã quên mất một thứ gì đó… Và chị ấy cứ tiếp tục sống như thế cho đến tận bây giờ, tiếp tục nghiên cứu những bí ẩn của thế giới để nhớ lại những gì chị ấy đã quên, nhưng có vẻ vẫn chưa được…

Tôi bước về phòng mình và vấp phải thứ gì đó.

“Oái!”, tôi nhặt thứ đó lên, “Cái này… là cuốn sổ chị Sumi cầm lúc nãy mà”

Vài tờ giấy rơi ra từ cuốn sổ, tôi cúi xuống nhặt chúng lại và vô tình thấy một dòng chữ: “Trở lại Gensokyo”. Tôi ngạc nhiên:

“Trở về là sao? Mình chỉ mới kể cho chị ấy về Gensokyo vào tuần trước thôi mà?”

Không biết liệu chị có giận tôi không, nhưng tôi rất tò mò, Sumireko là nhà nghiên cứu cơ mà, hẳn chị ấy đã tìm ra bí ẩn nào đó của Gensokyo sau khi nghe tôi kể… Thôi kệ, cứ đọc vậy…

——–

“Ngày x tháng y năm z

Sau khi nghe Renko kể về hoạt động của câu lạc bộ “Phong ấn bí mật”, tôi đã chợt nhớ lại thứ mình đã quên mất: Gensokyo… Đêm qua, tôi đã có một giấc mơ, kể lại toàn bộ sự việc ấy…”


	2. Normal visit

Tôi lại đến Gensokyo như thường lệ, lần này tôi bắt đầu ở bìa rừng (có vẻ là Khu rừng Ma thuật, vì có khá nhiều nấm). Đang suy nghĩ xem không biết hôm nay mình sẽ làm gì thì tôi chợt thấy cô Mamizou tiến về phía mình.

“Ồ, Sumireko, cô lại đến nữa sao?”

“Phải, cô đang đi đâu vậy?”, tôi đáp lại

“Đến tiệm sách ở nhân thôn, cô có muốn đi cùng không?”

“Có!”, tôi hào hứng, “Không biết ở đó có gì nhỉ?”

“Được, vậy đi thôi”

Cô Mamizou vừa nói vừa biến hình thành một dạng khác, tóc dài ra, chiếc đuôi tanuki lớn đã biến mất. Tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn cô ấy:

“Ể?”

“Một yêu quái không thể cứ thế mà bước vào nhân thôn được”, Mamizou mỉm cười, “Chúng ta đi thôi”

Chúng tôi bước vào một tiệm sách nhỏ ở nhân thôn: “Linh Nại Am”, trông nó có vẻ khá bình thường, tôi cũng đã thấy mấy lần rồi.

“Xin chào~”, một cô gái chạy ra đón khách, cô mặc một chiếc tạp dề khá lớn, có vẻ như cô là chủ ở đây thì phải. Cô ấy vừa thấy chúng tôi liền trở nên rất vui, “Cô lại đem sách đến cho tôi nữa sao? À, còn cô gái kia là…?”

“Tôi tên Sumireko, là một nữ sinh tr…”

“Cô ấy là bạn của tôi”, Mamizou cắt lời tôi

“Sao cô ấy mặc quần áo lạ vậy, tôi từng thấy mấy bộ giống vậy trong cuốn tạp chí ở thế giới bên ngoài rồi thì phải”

“Cô ấy đã tìm hiểu và rất thích ăn mặc giống thế giới bên ngoài, vậy đấy”, Mamizou vỗ vai tôi rồi đưa tay rút vài cuốn sách từ tay áo, “Giờ chúng ta nói về sách được chứ?”

“Vâng”, cô chủ tiệm đáp lại, rồi quay qua tôi, “À, cô cứ tự nhiên xem sách nhé, đằng kia có khá nhiều sách nhập từ thế giới bên ngoài đấy”

“Cảm ơn”, tôi đáp lại

Tôi tiến về phía kệ sách mà cô ấy chỉ, trông cũng có vẻ khá nhiều đấy chứ, cả tạp chí nữa, nhưng chỉ toàn những số đã ra cách đây cả năm trời. Không biết họ đã làm cách nào để nhập sách vào Gensokyo nhỉ, hẳn phải có một bí ẩn nào đó chứ, muốn biết thật. Loanh quanh một hồi, tôi tìm thấy một cuốn sách đã khá cũ được buộc lại rất chặt, trông có vẻ như nó vừa được đặt lên kệ không lâu.

‘Cạch’, một thứ gì đó rơi xuống khi tôi cố lấy cuốn sách ra.

“Cái này…”, tôi nhặt nó lên xem, “Là điện thoại di động mà?”

“À, sáng nay tôi vừa nhặt được nó trước cửa tiệm đó”, cô chủ tiệm cất tiếng làm tôi giật mình, “Nó đột nhiên phát sáng rồi phát ra tiếng gì đó làm tôi rất sợ, nhưng sau khi bị tôi đập thì nó lại đen thui luôn”

“Hơ… cô đập nó thật hả?”, tôi ngạc nhiên

“Ừ! Đập bằng hai, ba cuốn sách gì đó”, cô ấy vui vẻ trả lời

“Tôi lấy nó được không?”

“Được chứ, dù sao trông nó cũng không còn sử dụng được nữa”

“Gì vậy?”, cô Mamizou nhảy vào

“Kh-không có gì đâu”, tôi vội nhét cái điện thoại kia vào túi, “Tôi có việc phải đi”

Vừa dứt lời, tôi chạy ngay ra khỏi cửa tiệm, mặc cho hai người kia vẫn nhìn theo tôi với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Tôi cũng chẳng biết sao mình lại kì lạ như vậy, nhưng việc một cái điện thoại di động không-phải-của-tôi bỗng dưng xuất hiện ở Gensokyo, đặc biệt là tại nhân thôn, thì không hề bình thường chút nào cả.

‘Bốp’, trong lúc vừa chạy mà đầu vẫn ngoái lại nhìn tiệm sách, tôi vô tình đụng phải một người và làm rơi kính của mình

“X-xin lỗi”, tôi vừa nói vừa loay hoay tìm cái kính

“Đây, cái này của cô phải không?”, một bàn tay chìa cái kính ra trước mặt tôi

Tôi vội lấy kính đeo vào và nhìn lên người tôi đụng phải. Đó là một cô gái tóc tím ngắn ngang vai, trông cô rất xinh, nhưng lại có vẻ khá ốm yếu.

“Cô không sao chứ?”, cô ấy hỏi

“Xin lỗi vì đụng trúng cô, tôi có việc phải đi”, tôi nhanh chóng đứng lên và chạy đi

Chạy ra khỏi làng, tôi gặp một con người quen thuộc.

“Yo, Sumireko! Cô lại tới chơi hả?”, vẫn là giọng điệu đó, cô ấy cất tiếng chào tôi

“Marisa!”

“Có chuyện gì vui không?”, từ trên trời, cô ấy bay xuống cùng với cây chổi của mình.

“Có cái này…”

Tôi nói cho Marisa nghe về chiếc điện thoại tôi lấy được ở Linh Nại Am. Marisa có vẻ khá ngạc nhiên và phấn khích khi nghe về nó.

“Tôi chưa từng thấy bất kì món đồ từ thế giới bên ngoài nào lạc vào nhân thôn cả. Nhưng ở Gensokyo nói chung thì không hẳn là không có, hơn nữa còn có vài người nhặt chúng về ‘sưu tầm’ nữa cơ”

“À, anh Rinnosuke ở cái tiệm gì đó dưới chân núi, tôi đang định tới đó”

“Phải rồi ha, nãy tôi đang nói đến tôi thôi, mà hình như Kourin cũng thích nhặt mấy thứ đồ từ thế giới bên ngoài lắm, tôi đi cùng nhé”

“Ừ…”

Chúng tôi cùng đến cửa tiệm gì đó dưới chân núi của anh Rinnosuke. Tôi đã đến đây vài lần rồi, chủ yếu là để đổi lấy những món đồ cổ giá trị rồi đem ra thế giới bên ngoài bán thôi. Theo như tôi biết, anh ấy có khả năng biết được tên và giá trị sử dụng của bất kì vật nào khi nhìn qua nó. Vì vậy, đối với tôi, theo nghĩa nào đó, anh ấy khá là ‘tiện dụng’ trong nhiều thứ. Cơ mà tôi đã biết khá rõ về cái điện thoại nhặt được rồi, nên đến gặp Rinnosuke không phải để hỏi về nó đâu.

“Xin chào~ Kourin, khách quý lại đến đây!”, Marisa đẩy cửa bước vào

“Xin chào”

Tôi theo sau cô ấy. Như thường lệ, cái tiệm trông-giống-tiệm-đồ-cổ này vẫn chất đầy những thứ đồ đa số là vô dụng. Tôi đã có hỏi rồi, nhưng anh ấy bảo vẫn cứ giữ vì thích. Hơn nữa, đồ nhiều đến mức chẳng thấy Rinnosuke đâu cả, tôi đang tự hỏi có khi nào anh ấy bị đống đồ này đè chết không thì giữa đống vật dụng cũ kĩ, giọng anh ấy phát ra:

“Mời vào, Marisa, à và cả Sumireko nữa”

“Ể, anh biết Sumireko sao?”, Marisa ngạc nhiên

“Cô bé đến đây vài lần rồi, chủ yếu là để đổi mấy thứ từ thế giới bên ngoài với mấy vật dung ở đây để sưu tầm thôi”

Chà, sao tự dưng tôi cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã đem những món đồ đổi được ở đây đem bán nhỉ. Nhưng chắc không có thời gian cho việc đó, tôi lên tiếng:

“Anh Rinnosuke, em có chuyện muốn hỏi: Gần đây anh có thấy nhiều thứ từ thế giới bên ngoài xuất hiện ở Gensokyo không?”

“Xem nào, hình như là có, khá nhiều thì phải. Điển hình là cái kia, cái đó với cái đó đó và cái đó đó đó”, Rinnosuke chỉ tay về một đống vật dụng đã khá cũ

“Em vừa nhặt được cái điện thoại này ở nhân thôn”, tôi rút chiếc điện thoại từ túi ra

“Cái này là điện thoại sao? Trông nó khác với cái trước cô cầm nhỉ?”, Marisa giật lấy cái điện thoại từ tay tôi, “Mở lên thử nào”

“Này, đừng có nghịch!”, tôi lấy điện thoại lại

“Một vật từ thế giới bên ngoài rớt ở nhân thôn sao? Lạ thật”

‘Cạch’, tiếng cửa mở, ‘Tách’ tiếng máy ảnh vang lên, một người bước vào, ánh đèn flash làm tôi chưa kịp nhìn rõ khuôn mặt người đó

“Xin chào, tôi – Aya Shameimaru – phóng viên nhanh nhất Gensokyo đây. Có vẻ như cô Sumireko ‘mới nổi gần đây’ từ thế giới bên ngoài đang ở đây thì phải, tôi có khá nhiều thứ để phỏng vấn cô đây”, con người vừa bước vào nói liền một hơi

“Hả?”

“Tiện thể, dạo này có vẻ cô đã mang khá nhiều thứ từ thế giới bên ngoài đến nhỉ? Tôi thấy chúng nằm rải rác ở khá nhiều nơi đó, liệu cô có phải người bỏ chúng lung tung không?”

“Tôi không biết, dù có đem đến Gensokyo thứ gì thì tôi cũng chưa bao giờ bỏ nó lại cả”

“Vậy sao? Thôi bỏ qua đi, tôi còn thứ khác muốn hỏi…”

“Daiyousei, tớ vừa lấy được thứ này hay lắm nè, nó cứ kêu hoài không tắt!”, giọng trẻ con bên ngoài vang đến, cắt ngang lời nói của cô phóng viên kia

“A, cái đó!”, tôi vội chạy ra ngoài

Bên ngoài cửa tiệm là một cô bé với những phiến băng trên lưng đang bay giữa không trung, trông dễ thương cực kì. Nhưng quan trọng là thứ cô bé cầm trên tay: một cái đồng hồ báo thức. Một thứ như thế không thể nào xuất hiện ở Gensokyo nếu không có người mang đến.

“Nè, em đưa cái đó cho chị được không?”, tôi lên tiếng

“Còn lâu”, cô bé đó lè lưỡi, “Lêu lêu”

Thái độ gì vậy chứ? Ở Gensokyo mấy đứa dễ thương ai cũng như thế sao? Tôi định bay lên giật lấy cái đồng hồ vẫn tiếp tục reo kia, nhưng trước đó, một tia sáng đã vụt qua chỗ cô bé và lấy đi cái đồng hồ. Đó là Marisa, chỉ có cô ấy mới có bài phép như vậy thôi. Còn cô bé kia thì bắt đầu khóc

“Im lặng đi, ngốc!”, Marisa nói với cô bé rồi quay sang tôi, ném cái đồng hồ xuống, “Đây”

“A, cảm ơn”, tôi vội nhảy lên chụp lấy nó

Tay tôi vừa chạm cái đồng hồ, tôi chợt có cảm giác rất lạ, cảnh vật xung quanh mờ dần đi, biến thành cảnh vật khác, tiếng khóc của cô bé kia nhỏ dần, chỉ còn mỗi tiếng đồng hồ reo. Và một việc kì lạ cũng xảy ra tiếp đó: tôi đã trở về thế giới bên ngoài. Đồng hồ vẫn tiếp tục reo, chưa kịp hiểu được nguyên nhân chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, tôi ngồi đực ra một chỗ..

“Này! Sao ở đây ồn vậy?!”, một giọng nói vang đến làm tôi tỉnh lại

Vừa nhìn lên, thấy hai người học cùng lớp đang đứng trước mặt, tôi vội vã lục túi lôi chiếc điện thoại và cái đồng hồ ra để tắt tiếng.

“Sumireko! Cô lại trốn ra đây ngủ nữa sao?!”, một người quát vào mặt tôi, “Mà khoan! Cái điện thoại đó là của tôi mà?! Sao cô lại giữ nó? Cả cái đồng hồ đó nữa, bạn tôi vừa mất nó sáng nay?”

“Cô ăn cắp chúng sao?”, người còn lại lên tiếng

“Của mấy người sao? Có thật không vậy? Tôi chỉ mới nhặt được nó lúc nãy thôi. Nếu đúng là của mấy người thật thì đây, tôi chẳng thèm lấy chúng làm gì”

Tôi đứng dậy đưa cho hai người kia thứ họ muốn rồi bỏ đi. Tôi chẳng muốn dây dưa với họ làm gì, họ đã ghét tôi từ lâu rồi mà tôi cũng chẳng thích mấy người đó. Cái tôi quan tâm hiện tại là tại sao tôi lại đột ngột trở về thế giới bên ngoài như vậy chứ…


	3. Wake up

Tôi lại đến Gensokyo một lần nữa. Hôm nay tôi định sẽ tới nhà Mokou trong Mê Trúc Lâm, gần đây tôi ít khi gặp chị ấy, không biết liệu chị ấy có đòi đánh nhau khi gặp tôi không nữa. Tôi đang vui vẻ bước đi trong rừng thì một tiếng hét vang lên:

“Này! Cô đang chuẩn bị đạp lên tôi đó! Mắt mũi để đâu vậy hả?!”

“Oái, xin lỗi”, tôi cúi xuống tìm nơi phát ra tiếng hét, “A, bé tí hon! À… Shinmumeru Sukuna phải không?”

Dưới chân tôi là một cô bé tí hon tóc tím ngắn chỉ cao tầm 10cm, đội một cái bát trên đầu và cầm một cây kim. Phải nói là, em ấy là một trong những thứ dễ thương nhất mà tôi từng thấy, thật muốn bắt đem về quá mà.

“Là Shinmyoumaru Sukuna! Hơn nữa, tôi không phải bé tí hon!”, em ấy la lên

“Em đang làm gì vậy?”, tôi phớt lờ câu nói vừa rồi

“Đi dạo, còn cô?”

“Đến nhà chị Mokou”

“Mokou? Cái cô tự đốt người đó hả?”

“‘Tự đốt người’ sao…?”

“Tôi đi cùng được không?”

“Được thôi”, tôi cúi xuống nhấc Sukuna lên, đặt lên vai mình, “Ngồi yên nhé”

Chúng tôi đi được vài bước nữa thì thấy Mokou đang lượm củi, tôi lên tiếng:

“Chị Mokou!”

Mokou quay lại nhìn và tôi với ánh mắt nghi ngờ.

“Cô là ai?”

“Là em nè, Sumireko đây”, tôi cầm tóc rẽ ra hai bên, “Chị không nhận ra em nữa hả?”

“Sumireko?”

“Phải”, tôi chạy lại gần chỗ Mokou

Nhìn gần mới thấy, người Mokou đầy thương tích với những vết xước, tôi chưa kịp hỏi thì Sukuna đã nói:

“Sao cô bị thương nhiều vậy?”

“À, tôi vừa đánh một trận với Kaguya ấy mà, tự dưng cô ta tới kiếm cớ gây sự”

“Kaguya sao?”, tôi hỏi

“Phải, cô ta bỗng dưng tới nhà tôi đòi đấu, còn bảo ai thua phải làm theo lời người thắng”, Mokou đưa tay gãi đầu, “Lần này tôi thua nên phải nấu cho cô ta ăn, lần sau phải thắng mới được… À, hai người tới ăn chung nhé?”

“Được sao?”

“Đồng ý! Đi thôi!”, Sukuna reo lên

Ba người chúng tôi cùng đi về nhà Mokou. Giữa đường, tôi bỗng thấy một người nào đó mặc đồng phục giống tôi đi ngang, nhưng tôi bỏ qua vì trông chẳng rõ lắm nên tôi cứ nghĩ là ảo ảnh. Nhà Mokou khá nhỏ, chỉ là một mái nhà lợp cỏ giữa rừng. Mokou bảo tôi chị ấy tìm thấy căn nhà bỏ hoang trong rừng nên dọn đến sống luôn. Trước nhà còn có hẳn một cái vườn nhỏ, hình như để trồng rau củ thì phải. Tôi tự hỏi một mình sống giữa rừng thế này thì sẽ ra sao nhỉ.

“Tôi về rồi đây”, Mokou bước vào nhà, tôi theo sau chị ấy

“Lâu quá đi~ Cô có biết tôi đã đợi nãy giờ rồi không? Cô ấy không đến chắc tôi chết chán mất”

“Mừng cậu về, Mokou”

Hai con người vừa lên tiếng ngồi giữa nhà là một cô gái với mái tóc đen dài đang úp mặt xuống bàn và cô gái tóc trắng xanh đội một cái nón kì lạ đang mỉm cười.

“Im đi Kaguya, cô đừng có đòi hỏi nữa, lần sau tôi sẽ thắng để trả thù cô. Chào cậu Keine”

Vậy ra người tóc đen là Kaguya, và cô gái còn lại là Keine. Mokou vừa dứt lời, Kaguya bật dậy nhìn về phía tôi, người đang rón rén bước vào nhà.

“Ể, cô là ai vậy?”

“Tôi hả?”

“Ừ, cả cô bé tí hon kia nữa”

“Tôi là Shinmyoumaru Sukuna! Tôi không có tí hon! Đừng có gọi tôi như vậy cái đồ khổng lồ!”

“Còn tôi là Usami Sumireko, bạn của chị Mokou, rất vui được gặp hai người”

“Ồ, cô gái từ thế giới bên ngoài mới gây chuyện gần đây phải không?”

“Ừm… Tôi…”

“Đừng ngại, vào đây ngồi đợi đi”, Mokou lên tiếng bảo tôi, “Tôi đi nấu ăn đây”

“Tớ sẽ giúp”, cô Keine nhanh chóng đi theo Mokou

“Cô là Kaguya phải không?”, tôi lại ngồi cạnh Kaguya

“Phải, tôi từng là công chúa mặt trăng”

“C-công chúa mặt trăng thật sao?! Cô đẹp thật đấy”

“Cảm ơn”, Kaguya mỉm cười, “Cô hẳn phải mạnh lắm nhỉ? Dạo này Mokou cứ nói về cô suốt, cô ta bảo cô mạnh đến mức có thể làm cho cô ta cảm giác như mình sắp chết luôn vậy. Muốn thử đấu với cô thật”

“Tôi…”, tôi ngập ngừng

“Ể? Cái này là cái gì?”, giọng Sukuna phát ra

Bỗng dưng tiếng nhạc phát ra ầm ĩ khiến mọi người giật mình. Khi tôi nhìn lại thì không biết Sukuna đã xuống khỏi vai tôi và leo lên bàn từ lúc nào, hơn nữa em ấy còn đang nghịch thứ gì đó trông giống cái MP3… Khoan, cái máy đang phát nhạc đó đúng là một cái MP3 mà, nhưng sao nó lại ở đây?? Tôi vội giật lấy cái máy và tắt đi. Kaguya, Sukuna lẫn Mokou và Keine từ trong bếp đều ngạc nhiên nhìn tôi, hay đúng hơn là cái MP3 kia.

“Hơ… cái này…”

“Nó là gì vậy? Nãy tôi nhặt được nó gần chỗ nhà Mokou đó”, Kaguya muốn chạm vào cái máy

“Nó chỉ là một cái MP3 thôi”, tôi không để Kaguya chạm vào nó

“MP3?”

“Hiểu đại khái là máy phát nhạc thôi”, tôi bỏ cái máy vào túi, “Kaguya, cô nhặt được nó ở đâu vậy?”

“Trước cửa”, Kaguya chỉ tay ra ngoài, “Ngoài ra tôi còn thấy loáng thoáng một người mặc giống cô nữa, chẳng rõ lắm”

“Dù sao thì, việc một thứ đồ từ thế giới bên ngoài rơi ở đây khá hiếm đó”, Keine bưng khay thức ăn ra, “Nhưng giờ cứ ăn trước đã”

“Ăn thôi!”, Sukuna reo lên

Đồ ăn Mokou và Keine nấu rất ngon, ngoài cơm cá ra còn một món khá lạ, dù tôi chẳng biết là món gì, nhưng hẳn ăn cũng chẳng sao cả.

“No quá~”, Kaguya vừa ăn xong đã nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài, “Vậy là xong rồi đó, tôi về nha, lần sau nếu cô thua tiếp thì xác định nhé”

“Cô…”, Mokou đứng lên ném một thứ gì đó rực lửa vào Kaguya nhưng chẳng trúng vì cô ấy đã bay đi mất rồi.

“Nè Sumireko, dẫn tôi về Bác Lệ Thần xã đi!”

“Hả?”

“Em dẫn cô bé về đi, nhỏ như vậy mà đi một mình trong rừng nguy hiểm lắm”, Keine lên tiếng

“Tôi không có nhỏ nha! Chỉ là mấy người quá to thôi”, Sukuna chỉ vào Keine, rồi quay sang kéo áo tôi, “Đi thôi Sumireko”

“Được rồi”

“Có cần tôi dẫn ra khỏi rừng không?”, Mokou nói

“Không cần đâu, em tự đi được mà”, tôi đáp

Tôi và Sukuna tạm biệt Mokou và Keine rồi rời đi. Mê trúc lâm, không nhớ tôi đã lạc trong đây mấy lần rồi, lúc nào cũng nhờ chị Mokou dẫn ra, nhưng cũng nhờ mấy lần bị lạc đó mà giờ tôi đã có thể tự tìm đường trong rừng. Rừng tre rậm rạp, không phải là không có yêu quái, chỉ là chúng thường xuất hiện vào ban đêm hơn, nên nếu con người lạc ở đây vào buổi sáng, chắc sẽ chẳng nguy hiểm mấy. Suy nghĩ đó vừa thoáng qua đầu tôi, thì một tiếng hét vang đến:

“Oái! Cứu tôi với!”

Tôi đưa mắt tìm nơi phát ra tiếng hét và thấy loáng thoáng một con người mặc đồng phục giống tôi đang bị treo ngược giữa không trung bởi một con yêu quái đang đứng trên cái cây gần đó. Tôi nhanh chóng bay đến đá con yêu quái ấy xuống đất, con người kia cũng ngã theo, Sukuna nhảy xuống chỗ con yêu quái:

“Seija, cậu đang làm gì vậy?!”

“Chỉ chọc phá một tí thôi mà, tớ đâu có làm hại ai đâu~”

Con yêu quái kia nói rồi lập tức bật dậy, đưa hai tay lên. Tôi chỉ chú ý đến con người kia, vừa định đuổi theo thì lại bị dốc ngược lên trời cùng với Sukuna. Giờ thì con người kia đã chạy mất rồi, nên hiện tại phải xử lí con yêu quái này đã.

“Seija, thả tớ xuống!”, Sukuna quát

“Còn lâu~”, Seija lè lưỡi ra

Tôi rút mấy tấm thẻ trong túi ra ném vào con yêu quái, nhưng cô ta chỉ cần vung tay là những tấm thẻ lại bay ngược về phía tôi. Tôi cố gắng nhảy sang một bên để né chúng, cơ mà trong cái tình trạng chân giơ lên trời đầu đưa xuống đất thế này thì rất khó mà di chuyển. Tôi vội triệu hồi cây cột điện và đẩy nó xuống chỗ con yêu quái.

“C-cái quái gì vậy?…”, Seija đứng trơ ra nhìn cây cột điện đang chuẩn bị đè xuống đầu mình

Cuối cùng, sau khi bị Sukuna mắng cho một trận, Seija quyết định theo chúng tôi về Bác Lệ Thần Xã. Trên đường đi, cô ta cứ lải nhải không ngừng về cây cột điện đùng một cái xuất hiện rồi biến mất. Tôi cũng cứ để cô ta hỏi liên tục mà không thèm trả lời, thêm nữa, tôi biết được cô ta thuộc loài Thiên tà quỷ, có khả năng đảo ngược mọi thứ, thảo nào mấy tấm thẻ của tôi bị đổi hướng dễ dàng như vậy.

Bác Lệ Thần Xã vẫn vắng như mọi ngày, chỉ nghe thấy mỗi tiếng quét sân ở sau đền. Chẳng có ai ở trước đền cả, có lẽ Reimu đang ở sân sau. Nhưng khi chúng tôi ra đó, vẫn chẳng có ai cả.

“Sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu cô ta tiếp tục đến đây. Từ lần đó, đã có rất nhiều thứ bất ổn rồi”, một giọng nói khá lạ vọng ra từ trong đền

“Vậy là…”

‘Xạch’, Sukuna đột ngột kéo cửa ra

“Bọn tôi đến chơi/về rồi đây!”, Sukuna và Seija đồng loạt nhảy vào trong

“Đ-đợi đã”, tôi gọi cả hai lại

Bỗng dưng trong một khoảnh khắc tôi chợt cảm thấy ai đó đã nhìn tôi với ánh mắt rất đáng sợ. Tôi quay lại, chỉ kịp thấy những sợi tóc vàng bung lên từ sau một cái cây. Tôi vội chạy đến đó, những chẳng có ai cả. Ngay sau đó, tôi bị một thứ gì đó ném trúng đầu và mọi thứ tối sầm lại.

—

Tôi tỉnh dậy, trước mặt là những “người bạn” cùng lớp, một trong số họ liên tục đẩy vai tôi:

“Này dậy đi, dậy đi, dậy đi cái đồ mê ngủ này, dậy đi”

“Cô ta mở tỉnh rồi kìa”, người bên cạnh cô ta nói

“Cái… có chuyện gì sao?”, tôi hỏi

“MP3 của tôi đâu?”, người thứ ba trong số họ hỏi

“Hả, cái gì? Ý cô là sao?”, tôi ngạc nhiên

“Cô phải biết chứ! Tôi đã thấy cô nói chuyện với người lấy nó mà, hẳn cô phải đem theo nó chứ!”

“Cái này phải không?…”, tôi rút chiếc MP3 trong túi ra

“Đúng rồi”, cô ta giật lấy nó, “Cô đã giở trò gì vậy, Sumireko?”

“Ý cô là sao?”

“Đó chắc chắn chỉ là một giấc mơ! Tại sao tôi lại bị mất MP3 thật, và tại sao cô lại lấy được nó?!”

“Chẳng biết, chính tôi cũng đang thắc mắc điều đó đây”

“Thật vậy sao?…Đ-được rồi… đi thôi”

Tất cả bọn họ cùng đi ra ngoài, vừa đi, họ vừa bàn tán về giấc mơ của người vừa nói chuyện với tôi.

“Giấc mơ ấy lạ lắm. Ở đó, người có cánh, lại còn bay được nữa”

Đó là Gensokyo cơ mà

“Có một con ếch khổng lồ ở cái hồ đầy sương. Lúc lạc trong rừng, một cô gái trông rất lạ đã treo ngược tớ lên cây, sau đó tớ gặp cô ta”

Vậy ra người lúc đó là cô

Kết luận đã rõ ràng, nhưng sao lại có chuyện này chứ? Sao những người bình thường như họ lại có thể đến Gensokyo qua giấc mơ được? Mấy kẻ đó còn chẳng thèm tin vào bất cứ thứ gì siêu nhiên cả.

“Mời em Usami Sumireko đến phòng giáo viên. Xin nhắc lại…”, tiếng loa toàn trường vang lên

Lại nữa sao?


	4. The plan

“Mời em Usami Sumireko đến phòng giáo viên. Xin nhắc lại…”

‘Rồi rồi, em đang đến đây, đừng có nhắc lại nữa’, đó là những gì tôi nghĩ khi bước đi trên hành lang đến phòng giáo viên. Tôi chẳng thích thế này chút nào, bởi vì…

“Sumireko kìa”

“Người mà cậu nói là kì lạ sao?”

Lại bắt đầu rồi

“Cô ta tin vào những thứ như phép thuật với mấy chuyện thần thoại đấy”

Chúng hoàn toàn có thật

“Lại còn ảo tưởng mình là một ESP nữa”

“Ảo tưởng sức mạnh sao?

Tôi là một ESP thật sự nhé, chẳng phải ảo tưởng gì cả,

“Buồn cười thật, có lần tớ thấy một tờ ghi chú viết về việc ‘đến một thế giới khác bằng truyền thuyết đô thị’ của cô ta đấy”

“Cô ta còn tin vào thần thánh cơ mà”

“Vì tin vào những thứ không thật đó mà cô ta không còn là một học sinh giỏi nữa, đáng thương thật”

Mấy người đang xúc phạm tôi đấy, những thứ tôi tin là có thật, các người không thấy không có nghĩa là không có thật, mà không tin thì cũng chẳng thấy được gì đâu.

“Thời nay còn mấy ai như vậy nữa, chúng ta đang tiến đến thời đại công nghệ hoá mọi thứ, chỉ mỗi cô ta lại muốn quay về thời mê tín dị đoan sao?”

“Cô ta đúng là ‘Kẻ lập dị đi ngược lại xu hướng của xã hội’ mà”

…Lập dị sao, cứ cho là thế đi. Nhưng theo tôi thấy thì xã hội hiện tại mới thật sự đáng thương khi không con lòng tin vào những điều thần bí nữa. Mất đi một thứ quan trọng như vậy mà còn chẳng nhận ra, đúng là kết bạn với mấy người cũng chỉ làm tôi trở nên giống mấy người thôi.

—

Tôi trở về nhà, nhảy ngay lên giường nằm.

“Mệt quá”

Như mọi khi, việc gọi tôi đến phòng giáo viên chỉ để phê bình thôi. “Sao em lúc nào cũng ngủ vào giờ kiểm tra thế? Lại còn trốn tiết để đi ngủ nữa chứ? Ở nhà em không ngủ đủ sao?”, là vậy đấy. Không phải tôi lười học hay buồn ngủ gì cả, chỉ là tôi muốn đến Gensokyo thật nhiều và ở lại thật lâu thôi. Tôi bỏ thời gian ra để ngủ, để được đến Gensokyo, không có nghĩa là tôi không tiếp thu thêm kiến thức, tôi chẳng muốn làm mấy bài kiểm tra nhàm chán đó nữa. Tại sao tôi vẫn cứ phải sống theo cái xã hội đi ngược lại với mình, nơi chẳng có ai hiểu tôi. Gensokyo là nơi tôi có thể sống đúng với bản thân, nơi tôi được chào đón, có những người tôi muốn kết bạn và những bí ẩn tôi muốn khám phá mà chẳng phải nghe những lời cằn nhằn vì việc ngủ, không phải nói chuyện với những kẻ nông cạn, đầu óc chỉ có chữ số và máy móc.

Nhưng nếu hỏi tôi có muốn ở lại Gensokyo vĩnh viễn không ra thế giới bên ngoài hay không, thì sẽ rất khó trả lời. Bởi ở Gensokyo không có công nghệ thông tin, thứ giúp tôi tìm hiểu kiến thức. Nếu con người có thể phát triển công nghệ mà vẫn giữ được niềm tin thì thế giới này hẳn là một nơi rất đáng sống rồi, nhưng thực tế họ lại quá xem thường những điều kì bí, cố gắng giải thích những điều đó bằng khoa học và toán học. Nhưng tôi không phủ nhận những thứ đó, nhờ công nghệ ở đây mà tôi có thể tìm đến Gensokyo, chỉ là con người hiện tại quá dựa dẫm vào và chăm lo cho chúng mà quên đi thứ đã bắt đầu mọi thứ: niềm tin. Vậy nên có lẽ tiếp tục sống ở đây và thường xuyên đến Gensokyo sẽ là câu trả lời của tôi. Tôi không thể sống thiếu Internet lẫn Gensokyo.

‘Vậy… nếu mình không thể đến Gensokyo nữa thì sao?’, ý nghĩ đó chợt lướt qua đầu tôi

Không… sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu. Hơn nữa, nếu chuyện đó xảy ra thật, chỉ cần tôi vẫn nhớ về Gensokyo, tôi sẽ lại tìm cách trở lại, chắc chắn là vậy.

—

Tôi lại đến Gensokyo, thời tiết lúc này có vẻ khá tệ rồi, mây đen phủ kín đầy trời, những cơn gió thổi vù vù khiến cây cối rung chuyển, hẳn là sắp có bão.

Vừa bước vào nhân thôn, tôi đã phải tự hỏi dân làng đi đâu hết rồi, liệu có phải họ đang tranh bão hay không mà nhà nào cũng đóng cửa kín mít. Nếu thế thì không biết Linh Nại Am còn mở cửa không vì tôi muốn mượn vài cuốn sách ở đó.

Đi thêm vài bước thì tôi thấy một nhóm người rất đông đang xì xầm bàn tán về chuyện gì đó, vậy ra họ vẫn chưa đi tránh bão. Tò mò, tôi tiếng lại gần thì nghe thấy tiếng chuông reo inh ỏi giữa đám đông.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”, tôi cố chen vào

“Cái thứ này bắt đầu kêu inh ỏi từ nãy giờ, ai cũng thấy phiền, nhưng không biết cách bắt nó im như thế nào nên họ đứng đây bàn tán”, một giọng nói trả lời tôi

“Vậy sao?”

Tôi chen vào giữa đám đông và nhận thấy thứ đang reo inh ỏi kia là một chiếc đồng hồ. Lại thêm một thứ từ thế giới bên ngoài lạc vào nhân thôn, việc này không bình thường tí nào. Hẳn chiếc đồng hồ này cũng là của một trong đám người học cùng lớp với tôi, nếu đem về, tôi chắc chắn sẽ lại bị nghi ngờ là đã trộm nó… Tại sao đám người đó có thể đến Gensokyo dễ dàng như vậy? Lại còn đem những vật từ thế giới bên ngoài đến được nữa.

“Hay chúng ta đập nó thử đi”, một người gợi ý

“K-khoan đã, để tôi”, tôi chạy ra cầm lấy chiếc đồng hồ và tắt nó đi

Tiếng chuông ngừng kêu, mọi người xung quanh bắt đầu vỗ tay. Tôi chợt nhận ra Kosuzu – chủ tiệm sách Linh Nại Am mà Mamizou dẫn tôi đến hôm trước – đã chen vào giữa đám đông và đứng cạnh tôi

“Cô giỏi thật đó! Cô là ai vậy? Từ đâu đến? Trang phục của cô trông giống những thứ người ta mặc ở thế giới bên ngoài nhỉ?”

“Hả?…”, tôi ngạc nhiên, “Tôi đã giới thiệu mình rồi mà…”

“Ể, nhưng mà đây là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp cô đấy!”

“Tôi mới đến Linh Nại Am cùng Mamizou hai ngày trước thôi mà…”

“Hai ngày trước… tôi chỉ nhớ có mỗi một vị khách quen đến, và tiếp theo là Akyuu, không hề có cô… mà Mamizou là ai vậy?”

“…”

“Á, mưa rồi”, Kosuzu ngước lên nhìn bầu trời đen kịt

Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa, cuộc nói chuyện của chúng tôi dừng lại ở đây. Người làng quanh đó tản đi hết, kể cả Kosuzu.

“Cô có muốn trú mưa ở tiệm sách của tôi không?”

“Không, cảm ơn nhưng tôi có việc phải đi rồi”

“Trong thời tiết thế này sao?”

“Việc gấp lắm, tạm biệt nhé”, tôi cầm lấy chiếc đồng hồ bỏ vào túi và chạy đi thật nhanh

Rút cục thì tôi vẫn không hiểu sao Kosuzu lại không nhớ tôi dù tôi chỉ mới gặp cô ấy từ hai hôm trước, cô ấy không hề có một chút kí ức nào về tôi cả. Vừa nãy đã cho thấy cô ấy cứ như mới gặp tôi lần đầu vậy, thật sự rất khó hiểu, liệu có ai đã xoá trí nhớ cô ấy chăng, điều đó tôi không thể tự mình giải đáp được. Nơi tôi đang đến, có người chắc chắn sẽ biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Tôi vừa đặt chân lên bậc thang cuối cùng của Bác Lệ Thần Xã thì trời tạnh mưa. Tôi chạy thẳng vào cổng và thấy hai con người quen thuộc đứng trước đền, một người đang quét sân, còn một người đang nhâm nhi tách trà cùng với bánh gạo, dù đang đứng trước mặt họ, nhưng họ có vẻ như vẫn chưa thấy tôi.

“Dạo này thời tiết bất thường ha, Reimu?”, Marisa lên tiếng, “Làm tớ nhớ đến con thiên nhân nào đó”

“Không phải do cô ta đâu”, Reimu đáp, “Cậu cũng biết là…”

“Nè! Marisa! Reimu!”, tôi ngắt lời, “Tôi có chuyện muốn hỏi”

“… kết giới có vấn đề rồi mà”, Reimu vẫn tiếp tục nói mà không hề chú ý đến tôi

“Ừ nhỉ”, cả Marisa cũng vậy

Khoan đã… kết giới có vấn đề? Là Bác Lệ Đại kết giới sao?! Chuyện này là sao?


	5. Invisible?

Bác Lệ Đại kết giới có vấn đề…

“Thật vậy hả?! Hèn gì dạo này tôi thấy có cả đống thứ từ thế giới bên ngoài lạc vào, lại còn có mấy người…”, tôi lên tiếng

“Cô làm gì được không Reimu?”, Kasen bước đến hỏi trước khi tôi nói hết, “Cả con yêu quái gap kia nữa”

“Yukari đã nói cách giải quyết rồi, cô ta cũng đang cố gắng xử lí vấn đề theo cách của cô ta”, Reimu đáp

“Nè, có ai nghe tôi nói không vậy?”, tôi vẫy tay trước mặt Reimu và Marisa, “Nè Reimu, nè Marisa…”

Không ai trong số họ phản ứng gì cả, tôi đang đứng giữa họ, ngay trước mắt họ cơ mà! Sao họ lại làm như tôi vô hình vậy? Lúc đó, vì quá tức giận, tôi rút những tấm thẻ Zener ra ném về phía Reimu để xem cô ấy có phản ứng gì không. Nhưng trước khi chúng tới gần cô ấy, Marisa đã lướt qua những tấm thẻ làm chúng rơi xuống đất, tôi chắc chắn cô ấy nhìn thấy được những tấm thẻ.

“Tớ đi trước có việc nha Reimu”, Marisa ngoái lại nói rồi bay đi

Tôi quay qua Kasen, cầm vai cô ấy đẩy qua đẩy lại:

“Kasen, Kasen, Kasen,… nè, cô có nghe tôi nói không vậy?”

Nhưng cô ấy làm như vẻ chẳng có gì cả, quay đầu sang hỏi Reimu:

“Thật sự không còn cách nào khác sao?”

“Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian để tìm cách khác… hơn nữa, cô ta cũng đã nói đó là cách duy nhất”

“Đành vậy…”

‘Họ đang nói cái gì vậy chứ?! Sao họ làm như mình không tồn tại vậy?!’, đó là những gì tôi nghĩ khi đưa tay lên, khiến một cây cột điện hiện ra đập xuống đầu Kasen. Không như tôi nghĩ, cô ấy không làm gì khác ngoài việc nhẹ nhàng né sang một bên.

“Này! Tôi đang ở đây nãy giờ đó!”, tôi hét lên

Vẫn không ai nói gì, Reimu vào trong đền, Kasen cũng theo sau, bỏ lại tôi đứng một mình giữa sân.

—–

“Đúng là! Họ làm sao vậy chứ?”

Tôi bực mình bay đi, cần phải tìm một người khác vẫn công nhận sự tồn tại của tôi ở đây. Và có lẽ tôi đã tìm thấy một người rồi, ở dưới kia, Toyosatomimi no Miko, người đã giúp tôi khi tôi bị bẫy ở Gensokyo, có vẻ như chị ấy đang nói chuyện cùng đám tiên xung quanh. Tôi bay xuống cất tiếng gọi

“Chị Miko!”

Miko không quay lại, nhưng đám tiên thì có. Tôi tự bảo mình có lẽ chị ấy vẫn chưa nghe thôi và tiến đến gần chị ấy hơn.

“Chị ơi, ai kia vậy?”, một cô bé tóc xanh lục chỉ vào tôi

“Đâu có ai đâu nhỉ?”, Miko quay mặt lại

Chị ấy đang nhìn về phía tôi, chắn chắc là vậy. Hơn nữa, với khả năng của chị ấy, chắc chắn tôi phải bị phát hiện từ nãy giờ rồi. Nhưng

“‘Đâu có ai đâu nhỉ?’ là sao chứ? Em đang đứng trước mặt chị mà!”

“Chị ấy đang nói kìa”, một cô bé khác nói

“Không có ai đâu, chắc các em chỉ đang thấy ảo ảnh thôi”, Miko quay lại với đám tiên, “Chị có việc phải đi rồi, tạm biệt mấy đứa nhé”

“…Miko…”

Ảo ảnh sao? Tôi có thật cơ mà! Rõ ràng là đám tiên có thể thấy tôi, vậy mà những người khác lại vờ như không thấy! Liệu còn ai sẽ… chị Mokou! Phải rồi, chị ấy chắc chắn sẽ không làm vậy với tôi.

—–

Tôi vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ trong Mê trúc lâm, tại sao họ lại làm thế chứ, làm như tôi chẳng hề tồn tại vậy. Còn nữa, những lời Kasen và Reimu nói lúc đó, “kết giới có vấn đề”, “cách giải quyết nó”, “không muốn làm”,… tất cả đều rất kì lạ. Chẳng hiểu tại sao, lúc này nước mắt tôi cứ muốn trào ra vậy.

Bỗng dưng, tôi cảm thấy một cái gì đó đang lướt qua thật nhanh. Tôi quay lại và thấy Koishi với Kokoro, Koishi dừng lại nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, Kokoro vẫn tiếp tục bay đi. Tôi chăm chú nhìn vào đôi mắt vô hồn của Koishi, liệu đôi mắt ấy có đang thấy tôi không?

“A, cô là…”, Koishi lên tiếng khiến tôi rất mừng, cuối cùng cũng có người không giả vờ không thấy tôi

“Koishi!”, tiếng Kokoro từ xa vọng lại, “Đi mau thôi”

“Ừ nhỉ! Không có ai cả!”, Koishi đuổi theo Kokoro, “Đợi tớ với!”

Vậy nghĩa là sao…? Cậu ấy thấy tôi nhưng cuối cùng lại giả vờ không thấy…

“Kokoro! Tôi có chuyện cần nói!”, giọng nói khá quen vang lên từ sau lưng tôi

Một người lại chạy lên, với trang phục, giọng nói đó và chiếc đuôi tanuki lớn, chắc chắn đó là Mamizou. Cả cô ấy cũng không để ý tôi sao. Mọi người đang chơi trò gì vậy chứ?

Cuối cùng, nước mắt tôi cũng chảy ra. Hiểu rồi, tại sao ư, là bởi một lần nữa, tôi lại cảm thấy cô đơn… Trước khi đến Gensokyo, tôi đã không thể kết bạn, cảm thấy cô đơn vì được chú ý quá nhiều… Và bây giờ, chẳng ai chú ý đến tôi cả, nơi duy nhất chấp nhận tôi giờ đây cũng chối bỏ tôi mất rồi… Không được, phải lạc quan lên, tôi lấy tay chùi hết nước mắt đi. Chị Mokou chắc chắn sẽ không làm vậy, tôi có thể nhờ chị ấy nói với mọi người dừng trò này lại.

“Hộc hộc…”, tôi nghe thấy tiếng thở gấp sau một bụi rậm

Tò mò, tôi bước lại gần đó và chạm phải một vậy gì cứng dưới đất. Tôi cúi xuống nhìn, ra là một chiếc máy ảnh, lại nữa sao…

“Noi nay đáng sợ quá”, một giọng nói phát ra từ phía trước

Tôi ngước đầu lên nhìn, lại là một người học cùng trường với tôi, cái máy ảnh này hẳn là của cô ấy.

“Nè!”, tôi gọi

Người kia quay lại nhìn tôi một lúc rồi bỏ chạy. Tôi vôi cầm máy ảnh lên đuổi theo.

“Khoan đã! Cô làm rơi cái… Hả…?”

Tôi đang chạy thì cảnh vật xung quanh tan biến dần rồi trở nên trắng xoá và một lúc sau, cảnh vật khác hiện ra. Lúc này tôi đang ở trong phòng câu lạc bộ.…

Thế nghĩa là sao? Tôi vừa vô thức rời khỏi Gensokyo?!


	6. Lonely drift

Không ổn rồi. Chuyện này thật sự rất lạ. Ngồi vào một góc trong phòng câu lạc bộ, tôi bắt đầu suy nghĩ:

‘Để xem… mọi chuyện bắt đầu kì lạ từ khi mình nhặt được chiếc điện thoại di động ở Linh Nại Am và tiếp đó là nhiều vật khác. Có một cuộc nói chuyện khá bí ẩn ở Bác Lệ Thần Xã vào ngày mình đi cùng Sukuna đến nhà chị Mokou. Những đứa cùng lớp lần lượt đến đòi những thứ mình nhặt được ở Gensokyo, lại còn miêu tả nơi họ đến trong giấc mơ y hệt Gensokyo, mình cũng đã thấy bóng dáng vài người ở Gensokyo… họ thật sự có thể đến Gensokyo sao? Nhưng họ còn chẳng tin, chẳng biết một tí gì cả! Lạ hơn nưa, mọi người ở Gensokyo bắt đầu coi mình như không khí và nhất là, mình bị đá về thế giới bên ngoài khi chưa có ý định trở về… Mình đã làm gì sai chứ?’

‘Việc cô đến đó đã là sai rồi’, một giọng nói cất lên

“Ai vậy?!”, tôi hoảng sợ, lấy tay bịt tai lại, “Tại sao? Việc tôi đến Gensokyo là sai chỗ nào? Tôi chỉ muốn tìm đến nơi mà tôi có thể…”

‘Rầm’, cửa phòng đột ngột mở ra, đập thật mạnh vào tường, ba bốn người bước vào, một trong số họ cất tiếng:

“Sumireko! Ra đây mau! Cô đang ở đây phải không?!”

Tôi lấy lại bình tĩnh, bỏ tay xuống và bước ra khỏi góc phòng.

“Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Máy ảnh”

“Ý cô là cái này hả?”, tôi cầm chiếc máy ảnh đặt trên bàn lên

“Đúng rồi! Nó là của tôi”, một người khác cất tiếng

“Trả đây!”, một người khác nữa tiến lại giật chiếc máy ảnh

“Sao cô cứ bám theo bọn tôi mãi vậy? Có phải tại cô mà bọn tôi mới có những giấc mơ kì quặc như vậy phải không? Nào là đám người biết bay, con đại bàng khổng lồ, người có đuôi,… chỉ có cô mới tin vào những thứ đó thôi! Cô làm vậy để làm gì chứ?”

Tôi im lặng

“Nếu cô không tin những thứ đó, chúng ta có thể làm bạn mà. Bọn tôi có thể cho cô mượn những thứ cô muốn, giúp cô bớt ngủ gật và học tốt trở lại. Sao cứ phải đi tin những thứ đó để phá hỏng cuộc sống của mình vậy Sumireko?”

Tôi buông một tiếng thở dài, mỉm cười nói:

“Tôi không cần. Những thứ mà các người thấy trong giấc mơ đối với tôi còn quan trọng hơn cuộc sống ở thế giới này rất nhiều. Thế giới này không phù hợp với tôi, vậy chẳng phải việc tôi đi tìm một nơi khác phù hợp hơn với mình là một điều rất bình thường sao? Thần thánh không có thật ư? Thế giới này đã xuống cấp quá rồi. Tôi vẫn tin vào những gì tôi muốn, chẳng cần biết người khác có thừa nhận điều đó hay không. Bạn bè sao? Tôi cũng có không ít đâu, chỉ là họ không có ở đây thôi”

Họ im lặng

“Đồ đã trả rồi, từ nay tôi sẽ không lấy bất cứ thứ gì nữa đâu. Rời khỏi đây đi”, tôi nói

“C-cô nhớ đấy. Chúng ta đi thôi!”

Trong lúc họ đi ra ngoài, một người trong số họ lấy tay lật tung hết tài liệu trên cái bàn đặt gần cửa của tôi. “Rầm”, cửa đóng lại

“Haizz”, tôi khuỵ xuống, những dòng lệ tôi cố giấu từ nãy giờ bắt đầu tuôn ra, “Khó hơn mình nghĩ, ‘Bạn bè sao? Tôi cũng có không ít đâu, chỉ là họ không có ở đây thôi’ ư? Liệu những người ở Gensokyo có còn là bạn của mình không nữa”

—–

Về đến nhà, tôi quyết định đến Gensokyo một lần nữa, nhưng mất khá lâu để tôi có thể ngủ được. Và khi đến Gensokyo, cảnh đêm đẹp đẽ tôi vẫn thường thấy hôm nay lại bị cơn mưa che mất, đúng là một ngày tồi tệ mà. Tôi tiến thẳng về Bác Lệ Thần Xã, trong đầu vẫn cố nghĩ rằng sáng nay tất cả bọn họ chỉ đang chọc tôi thôi, rõ ràng những người khác có thể thấy tôi, sao họ lại giả vờ như tôi không tồn tại?

“A! Marisa!”, tôi vẫy gọi khi thấy Marisa lướt qua

Rõ ràng tôi đã gọi rất to, nhưng cô ấy vẫn không quay lại và đi tiếp cũng như không có vẻ gì là đã nghe thấy tôi cả. Cô ấy vẫn còn đùa sao? Đành phải dùng sức mạnh để gây chú ý vậy. Tôi không muốn bị trêu như thế này nữa.

“Marisa!”, tôi hét lớn ngay lúc ném những tấm thẻ Zener về phía Marisa

Không tấm nào trúng mục tiêu cả. Chẳng phải tôi ném trật, mà vì nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy Marisa đã quay đầu lại trong chớp nhoáng rồi bắt đầu né những tấm thẻ của tôi rất nhanh. Chắc chắn cô ấy biết tôi đang ở đây.

“Đừng đùa nữa Marisa! Cô biết tôi đang ở đây mà phải không”, tôi lại ném thẻ Zener lại chỗ Marisa, với số lượng nhiều hơn và đường đến khó đoán hơn, cùng với tia laze và cuối cùng, tôi gọi ra một cây cột điện lớn. Nhưng…


	7. Chapter 7

Nhưng…

Marisa dừng lại, không thèm nhúc nhích lấy một milimet. Tôi đã dự trước cô ấy có thể né gần hết vì không muốn làm cô ấy bị thương nặng. Cơ mà nếu đứng yên như vậy, chắc chắn tất cả sẽ trúng. Nhưng giờ tôi có muốn dừng những tấm thẻ đó lại thì cũng quá muộn rồi. Lúc này tôi chỉ có thể dừng cây cột điện đang chuẩn bị đập xuống đầu cô ấy thôi.

Cuối cùng, tất cả đã trúng Marisa và rồi… xuyên qua người cô ấy mà không để lại bất kì vết thương nào. Tại sao?! Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Tôi thật sự rất ngạc nhiên, làm sao chuyện đó xảy ra được chứ?

Marisa mặc kệ tôi và tiếp tục bay đi trong cơn mưa. Tôi không quan tâm nữa, tôi phải đi tìm những người còn công nhận sự hiện diện của tôi ở Gensokyo này!

Tôi bay thẳng đến nhà Mokou, thời tiết càng trở nên tồi tệ hơn, tiếng sấm đánh vang trời, những tia sét loé sáng như muốn xé toạc bầu trời, mưa ngày càng nặng hạt, nó đã trở thành cơn bão từ lúc nào. Tôi vẫn tiếp tục tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, mọi người đều hành động kì lạ với tôi, xem như tôi không tồn tại. Tất cả là vì cái gì cơ chứ? Tôi chẳng nhớ mình đã làm gì sai cả!

—–

“Mokou! Chị Mokou!”, tôi cất giọng gọi khi thấy Mokou đang chuẩn bị bước vào nhà

Mokou quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi. Tôi vui mừng

“Chị có thấy em phải không? Hay quá, cuối cùng cũng…”

“Cô là ai?”, Mokou đứng thủ thế như trước mỗi trận đấu

“Hả… em là Sumireko nè, em vẫn đang cột tóc mà”, tôi cố giữ lại chiếc mũ trên đầu

“Sumireko? Tôi chưa từng gặp ai có tên như vậy cả”, Mokou nhìn tôi với đôi mắt nghi ngờ

“S-sao lại như vậy được? Chúng ta từng đấu với nhau rồi mà, sau đó còn làm bạn nữa…”, giọng tôi nhỏ dần

“Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ kết bạn với một người lạ như cô. Đây là lần đầu tôi gặp cô đấy”

Cả Mokou cũng hoàn toàn phủ nhận tôi sao? Chị ấy cũng hùa theo họ để đùa nữa ư? Những người kia thì vờ như tôi không tồn tại, còn Mokou thì vờ như không biết tôi. Nước mắt tôi ứa ra, hoà với nước mưa lăn dài trên má. Tôi nhìn xuống đôi tay của mình, đôi tay đang dần mờ đi, không biết liệu có phải kính của tôi đã dính đầy nước rồi không nữa.

Tôi quay lại nhìn Mokou, chị ấy vẫn nhìn tôi với ánh mắt rất lạ.

“Sumireko sao…?”

Một chút hy vọng chợt đến với tôi khi Mokou gọi tên tôi.

“Vậy là đủ rồi”

Một giọng nói cất lên, bóng tối bắt đầu bao phủ tôi, đây đã là lần thứ ba tôi nghe thấy giọng đó rồi, chị Mokou biến khỏi tầm mắt. Tôi tự hỏi, liệu có phải mình đang vô thức rời gọi Gensokyo nữa không.

Nhưng có lẽ không phải vậy, khi bóng tối tan biến, tôi nhận ra mình đang đứng trước một nơi rất quen thuộc: Bác Lệ Thần Xã. Thêm vào đó, một người tôi chưa từng thấy đang đứng trước mặt tôi. Tôi nhìn lên bầu trời, mưa cũng gần tạnh rồi, chỉ còn cơn gió lạnh buốt vẫn tiếp tục thổi. Người đang đứng trước mặt tôi, cô ấy cầm một cây dù màu hồng, mặc váy dài màu tím với găng tay dài quá khuỷu tay, cô có mái tóc vàng trông rất đẹp. Đôi mắt tím của cô ấy nhìn thẳng vào tôi, có thể thấy chút gì đó nguy hiểm trong đôi mắt ấy. Tôi tự hỏi cô ấy là ai…

“Sumireko, phải không?”, cô ấy cất tiếng

“C-cô là ai?”

“Yakumo Yukari, yêu quái thao túng ranh giới của cả Gensokyo này. Tôi là người đã đưa cô đến đây”

“Hả? Yukari… yêu quái thao túng ranh giới sao?”

“Hẳn cô đang thắc mắc tại sao mình lại ở đây phải không?”

“Phải…”

“Cô… phải rời khỏi đây, không được đến Gensokyo nữa”, cô ấy chuyển qua một vấn đề không ăn nhập gì với câu trước

“Tại sao?”, tôi lập tức phản ứng

‘Xẹtttt’, một tia sáng sượt qua làm rách váy của tôi.

“Từ khi nào…?”, tôi nhìn thẳng vào Yukari

“Cô biết đấy, từ khi cô đến Gensokyo thường xuyên, Bác Lệ Đại kết giới đã bắt đầu có vấn đề, khiến cho một số kẻ ở gần cô trong thế giới bên ngoài có thể ‘vô thức’ đến Gensokyo qua giấc mơ”

“Là vậy sao?!”, tôi ngạc nhiên, “Á!”

Những viên đạn từ đâu bỗng nhiên bắn về phía tôi. Khá may là tôi đã né được tất cả chúng.

“Cái gì vậy?!”, tôi nói

“Giống như cô, những kẻ đó có thể tác động đến Gensokyo, thậm chí có thể đem vật thể qua cả hai thế giới. Điều đó rất nguy hiểm”, cô ấy tiếp tục nói

“Hả?”

Lần này là những biển báo giao thông lần lượt nhắm thẳng vào tôi mà phóng đến. Có vẻ như chúng đều bay ra từ những lỗ hổng màu tím buộc nơ thì phải, nhưng đó là của ai chứ?

“Nếu cứ tiếp tục như thế, không chỉ họ, cả những người xung quanh, tất cả đều có thể đến theo cách đó. Và cuối cùng, kết giới sẽ suy yếu dần rồi bị phá vỡ, Gensokyo sẽ hiện diện ở thế giới bên ngoài, chuyện sau đó thế nào, chắc cô cũng hiểu được”

“Vậy nên tôi phải rời khỏi đây sao?!”, tôi vừa nó vừa cố né những viên đạn bắn tới

“Phải, và không được trở lại nữa”, Yukari gập dù lại, chĩa nó vào tôi

Những lỗ hổng buộc nơ lần lượt xuất hiện xung quanh cô ấy, và đạn bắt đầu bắn ra. Làn đạn dày đặc đã làm bay mất chiếc mũ của tôi. Không thể cứ né thế này mãi nữa, tôi phải tấn công lại thôi, rõ ràng là cô ấy tấn công tôi trước mà.

“Tôi không muốn rời khỏi Gensokyo!”, tôi hét lên, điều khiển những viên đá dưới đất bắn về phía Yukari

Những viên đã lần lượt bị nuốt chửng bởi những lỗ hổng

“Dù muốn hay không, cô vẫn phải rời khỏi. Nhìn lại bản thân mình đi, nhờ ‘cách xử lí’ của tôi, cô sắp bị ép rời khỏi Gensokyo rồi”, Yukari ngồi lên một lỗ hổng lớn, tiếp tục xả đạn vào tôi

“Tại sao…?”, tôi nhìn xuống đôi tay đã trở nên trong suốt của mình

“Khi một thứ bị lãng quên ở thế giới bên ngoài, nó sẽ được đưa đến Gensokyo. Và ngược lại, khi một thứ bị lãng quên ở Gensokyo, nó sẽ bị đưa ra thế giới bên ngoài. Với cô, khi trở về thế giới bên ngoài, mọi kí ức và những thứ liên quan về Gensokyo… sẽ bị xoá hết”, Yukari mỉm cười

“…?!”, tôi liên tục ném thẻ Zener về phía Yukari

Cô ấy không nói gì, lặng lẽ tạo ra những lỗ hổng nuốt lấy tấm thẻ của tôi. Và từ sau tôi, những tấm thẻ ấy bỗng dưng bay đến, tôi nhanh chóng né chúng rồi lại bị rách áo. Tôi bay lại gần Yukari, ném cái biển báo xuống. Yukari đưa tay ra, hai cây biển báo khác hiện ra đỡ lấy cái biển của tôi.

“Không còn cách nào khác sao?! Tôi phải bị mọi người lãng quên như vậy sao? Đến cả chị Mokou cũng vờ quên mất tôi nữa?!”

“Cô ta và một số kẻ khác bị xoá trí nhớ, những kẻ khác sẽ cố quên cô đi”

“Thật ư?…”, tôi ngạc nhiên

“Khiến mọi người lãng quên cô rồi đưa cô về thế giới bên ngoài. Sau đó xoá đi toàn bộ kí ức của cô về Gensokyo. Đó là cách duy nhất để giải quyết việc này. Dù có một số kẻ không muốn, nhưng họ vẫn phải quên đi cô, để bảo vệ Gensokyo”

“Thế thì sao chứ?! Linh hồn tôi vẫn bị trói buộc ở Gensokyo nên tuy không nhớ gì nhưng tôi vẫn có thể…”

‘Ầm’, một cái xe điện xuất hiện đâm thẳng vào tôi. Tôi đã nhanh chóng đỡ nó bằng hai cây cột điện.

“Ugh!”

“Cái đó tuỳ thuộc vào cô thôi”, Yukari nói, “Việc của tôi cũng xong rồi”

“Hả…?”

Không biết từ lúc nào, cái biển báo giao thông đã đâm xuyên qua tôi. Không hề có một chút đau đớn, cũng chẳng có bất kì vết thương nào, cứ như nó chỉ đâm vào không khí thôi vậy. Vậy có nghĩa là… tôi thật sự không còn “tồn tại” ở Gensokyo nữa sao?…

“Không hẹn gặp lại, Sumireko”

Tôi cảm thấy gì đó rất lạnh ở sau lưng. Quay đầu lại, tôi nhìn thấy một lỗ hổng rất lớn với nhiều con mắt ở ngay sau lưng, nó chộp lấy tôi rất nhanh. Ngay lúc đó, trước khi tôi không còn thấy Bác Lệ Thần Xã nữa, tôi đã hét lên:

“Tôi sẽ trở lại, Gensokyo! Hãy cứ đợi đi! Tôi chắc chắn nhất định phải trở lại! Tôi sẽ không từ bỏ dễ dàng vậy đâu!!!”

Sau đó…


	8. I'm back!

Tôi trở về thế giới bên ngoài, chính xác là trong phòng câu lạc bộ, hoàn toàn không hiểu tại sao quần áo lại rách bươm. Tôi nhìn xung quanh, không biết có phải do hoa mắt hay không mà có vẻ như những dòng chữ trên những tờ giấy trắng rải rác quanh phòng đang dần biến mất thì phải. Nước mắt tôi ứa ra, chẳng hiểu vì sao cả, nhưng tôi có cảm giác kí ức của mình đã thiếu mất đi phần nào đó.

—–

“Chuyện này… chị Sumi đã biết đến Gensokyo từ trước sao? Lại còn từng đến đó nữa?! Vậy lúc nãy chị ấy đã đi đâu?!”

Tôi lật sang trang tiếp theo, mọi kế hoạch “Trở về Gensokyo” đều được ghi rất chi tiết ở đó.

Sau khi đọc tất cả chúng, tôi vội chạy ra ngoài, nhanh chóng nhét cuốn sổ vào túi rồi vớ lấy cái nón đội lên đầu. Tôi gọi cho Merry.

“Merry! Merry! Cậu mau đến toà nhà xxx đi! Nhanh lên nhé! Chuyện này có liên quan đến Gensokyo đó!”

‘Cạch’, tôi cúp máy

“Đến nơi rồi”, tôi ngước nhìn lên tầng thượng của toà nhà trước mặt

Một ánh sáng huyền ảo màu tím phát ra từ tầng thượng. Tôi nhìn thấy Sumireko đang bay trên bầu trời. Chị ấy có thể bay thật sao?

Sumireko đưa tay lên trời. Một lỗ hổng xuất hiện giữa không trung.

Từng người một bước ra từ lỗ hổng kia. Thật tuyệt quá… Chị Sumi có thể làm tới mức này khi tôi và Merry chỉ biết dạo quanh tìm đến những ranh giới thôi sao?!

“ **Tôi đã trở lại đây, Gensokyo**!”, Sumireko hét thật to với giọng vui mừng


End file.
